


More Than Meets The Eyes

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Half-demon santana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Santana is the product of a union between a human mother and a demon father has had to deal with the cruelties at the hands of the human population as well as fate itself. She's lost her mother to soldiers and never knew who her Father is before living and training in the forest alone until she comes across a young girl about to be eaten. Will she step in or leave her to her fate?





	More Than Meets The Eyes

Santana has always had it hard ever since she came into this world but the main reason for it is because people in her village frowned upon the union that caused the creation of her birth. Her Mother was in training to become a shaman because their family comes from a long line of shamans and warrior priestesses and has been often praised for her spiritual prowess as well as her prowess on the battle field but then she fell in love or lust, however you want to look at it with a demon. His name is unknown but he was a powerful wolf demon with a fiery temperament that couldn’t be tamed by demon nor human but when he laid eyes on Marisol, he knew that he had to have but soon realized that it wasn’t as easy as that because she was stubborn, overly opinionated, fought like a man but she was kind, sweet and generous.

He pursuit her, showing her his true self and in time, the warrior priestess in training began to fall in love but they had to keep their relationship a secret because a relationship between demons and humans were frowned upon. He and Marisol were together for two years while she completed her training and over the course of five years, it was only natural that she was excellent at whatever mission she took whether it be an exorcism or battling huge demons that were rampage another village. The couple was happy and nothing could drive them apart but the world has a way raining down on you in unexpected ways when the village found out that Marisol was pregnant with a half demon and they were appalled that she would fall prey to a demon.

They wouldn’t stand for it as the young warrior priestess was driven out of her village as she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with hair as dark as ravens feathers, skin the color of the caramel candies that she used to enjoy as a child, brown eyes that reminds so much of the man that she fell in love with. What really stood out about the child was the wolf ears resting on top of her head along with a pair of human ears and wolf tail and the priestess knew that her daughter was going to have a rather tough and painful childhood ahead of her. Marisol named her daughter Santana after Father and hopes that she will be as strong and great as he once was but it was unfortunate that he died in the war before she could even tell that she was pregnant with his seed although she knew that she was going to love her daughter more than anything.

Once again Santana was dealt another cruel hand in her life when the village that she was living in with her Mother looked upon them with disgust and hatred in their hearts and their colds eyes as their even colder hearts cut deeper than any steel blade could. Suddenly when the half demon child came home one day to the small hut outside of the village, she dropped the ball that she was playing with to find her home set ablaze with the screams of mother burning alive inside as soldiers from the tavern walking out with smug looks on their faces. Santana drops to her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks looking at the solider who had let this happen with hatred in her eyes and her anger burn brightly that day as she swore that she’ll never trust humans before blacking out as something inside of her took over. The half demon soon woke up to find the solider laying down on the ground motionlessly with huge holes in their chest cavity and their eyes rolled back into their heads as she looks down at her hands to see them covered in blood and it dawned on her what she had done. She walked in the forest to get control over her demonic powers and so her journey begins. 

Santana spent three years in the forest alone, sharpening her claws as well as her skills, surviving solely on her wit and the survival skills that her mother had taught her which came in handy when coming across full fledged demons that sought to kill her for sport. Santana jumps from branch to branch when she hears a small frighten squeal from down below and she quietly stops, using the branches and leaves as camouflage, as the scene unfolds in front of her. It was a small around her age, a inch or two shorter than her, long chestnut brown hair, caramel skin from long exposure from the sun, ridiculously long legs for a person of her short stature, and expressive brown eyes laying on the floor with a basket of medical herbs scatters along the floor.

A tiger demon the size of two houses in tattered clothes and he stinks of human flesh, looking down at the small girl with a sadistic hungry look in his eyes. The half demon knew that this was none of her business and that she would walk away, leaving the girl to her fate but something about this girl is making her stay put… almost wanting to help her but no, there’s no way that Santana would risk her life for stupid girl. Even she is cute… for a human. Santana wanted to leave, she needed to leave but as soon as the tiger tries to take a swipe at her with his huge claws that when she sprang into action, slashing at his arm with her claws severing it from the rest of his body. The tiger howls in pain as he clutches his now amputated arm, glaring angrily at the half demon as she stood in-between him and his next meal, barring his fangs to her but this does little to frighten her as she smirks at him, cracking her knuckles.

“Awww look at that, the little kitty angry” Santana taunts.

“Get out of here, you little runt before I really get angry” He growls.

“Oh please you don’t scare especially when you’re down one arm and bleeding over the goddamn place” Santana said rolling her eyes. “Why you don’t you walk away now before I decide to finish you off”

“You’ll pay for such insolence” He charges at her.

Santana smirks as she crotches down low to the ground, waiting for the prefect opportunity to strike before moving with lightning speed and precise as the tiger demon smirks for a second before dropping to the ground in multiple pieces. The half demon massages her shoulder lightly as she turns to find the girl looking up at her awe and amazement, catching her off guard as she raises an eyebrow when the girl ducks her eyes under her bangs shyly. She walks over to the basket and spilled herb before gathering them all up then handing them to the odd girl in front of her as she gets a better look at her to see that she’s prettier up close than she would’ve imagined. The girl hesitantly takes the basket from Santana as the half demon turns to leave but not better the girl asks her a question.

“What’s your name?”

“Why?” Santana asked looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. 

“Because I wish to know the name of savior”

“Santana. My name’s Santana”

“Hello Santana, my name’s Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry” Rachel said flashing her a mega watt smile.

“Well Rachel Berry, this is where we part ways” Santana said walking away.

“Wait” Rachel cries out. “Will I ever see you again?”

“If you’re lucky, this will be our first and last encounter” Santana said leaping away through the treetops.

* * *

The End


End file.
